


The Staples Mission

by wabbitseason



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A girl likes to be prepared," Cadman grinned. "You never know when she'll be called upon to improvise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Staples Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. This was intended for major_explosion's Disney challenge awhile back. I never had a chance to post this finished version. Better late than never? The quote (Laura's litany of "supplies") is from "Atlantis: The Lost Empire".

"We've got a problem, sir," Lieutenant Cadman said.

"What is it?" Major Lorne called concerned.

"The door is jammed." Cadman said. "The crystals appear to be fried. I could blow it open." She suggested a little too eagerly. She'd been promised the chance to blow things up on this mission. So far the pickings had been slim. She'd spent more time ducking for cover on this alien ship.

"Negative, Lieutenant," Lorne said. "We have finite amount of ordnance on this trip. We'll need the C4 for later. Can you hack into their computers?"

"Maybe if I was Rodney, I could," Cadman started digging into her equipment pouch. "But I always prefer the less high tech approach." After two false attempts, she finally pulled out of the item she needed. Lorne looked skeptical as she twisted it around into a more useful configuration. "I'll need some time though. I've never tried to open one of these doors before."

Lorne nudged two of the other Marines. "We'll take care of that. You heard the lieutenant, she needs some cover." When the Marines scampered off to take their position, Lorne voiced his skepticisms. "You sure you can open that?"

"It's a piece of cake," Cadman smiled. "You wouldn't believe how many old boyfriends of mine locked themselves out of their car."

"So you keep a bunch of those in your bag at all times?" Lorne never had a girlfriend like Cadman before.

"A girl likes to be prepared," Cadman grinned. "You never know when she'll be called upon to improvise." She muttered. "No, this one isn't big enough. I need a larger one." She rummaged her bag and pulled out another.

"We don't have a lot of time, Lieutenant," Lorne said.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. I think I found the locking mechanism. I just need something long and slender enough to reach it." Cadman scowled. "Or longer arms." She twisted a little harder and the finally the door slid open. "There we go!"

"All right, everyone, move!" Lorne called out to the rest of the team. No one needed to hear the order a second time. Everyone scurried to the other side of the door.

Once the team was safely away from danger, Cadman tucked her equipment back into her bag.

Lorne looked skeptical. "What all do you carry in there anyway?"

"Just the usual assortment," Cadman ticked them off on a hand like a checklist. "Gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and paper clips, the big ones." She showed him the large unfolded paper clip. "You know, just office supplies." She added. "Sometimes the old ways are the best. Just be glad I wasn't using a hairpin."

Lorne sighed, "It got the job done, Lieutenant. That's what really matters."

"Right," Cadman said brightly. "So do I get to blow anything up on this mission or not?"


End file.
